Jack and Kate and Hatch Duty
by xdeadmendontpulltriggersx
Summary: the girls have a girly night,the guys listen in jack find out something. i suck at stories. please read and review.


"This calls for a girly night 'Shannon stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

Kate and Claire just stared at each other.

'OMG come on, its time for girly chat, who we love, we we'd have sex with, who's hotter, whose bigger, you know. Girly chat'

'Fine' Kate and Claire said at the same time

---- 2 hours later –

"So Claire' Shannon Started 'would you rather do Charlie or Sawyer'

Kate laughed and Claire just sat there with a grin on her face "do I have to pick can't I have them both' Claire said, Shannon stared at her with understanding look on her face.

" so kate" Claire started " jack or sawyer, whos hotter, who would you rather do, and who do you reckons bigger'

" jack and sawyer are equally hot, seriously jack is so god dam hot with his surgeons hands and his jackness, but then theres sawyer with his golden body and his hotness I don't know whos hotter, and honestly I would rather do jack, and jacks obviously bigger"

As the guys hid behind the bushes listening to the girls girly night, jack couldn't keep his eyes off Kate, and when she laughed at something it was beautiful she was beautiful, but when Claire asked her the question he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer until he did, and he almost grew aroused at the sound of Kate saying she would do Jack

When the girls finally made there way back to camp Kate spotted Jack walking through the jungle and called out to him

"God shes friggin hott" Jack thought.

"Hey Jack" Kate said as she gently brushed his arm. Jack smelt in her scent, shes amazing he thought to himself.

He couldn't take it any longer he was about to push her against a tree and have his way with her.

"Jack Jack Dude! Could you take my shift at the hatch I got a hot date with Libby' Hurley asked Jack from across the clearing

'umm yeah okay sure Hurley' Jack said questionably

"well jack looks like you stuck with me" kate said with a beautiful grin on her face

Jack and kate slowly walked down to the hatch flirting and making jokes, mostly at each other.

As they entered the hatch john was just leaving and turned and said to them

" I just pressed the button, so you have 108 minutes to kill."

Kate entered the hatch first, mostly because jack wanted to stare at her ass.

She sat on the couch and faced Jack and Asked

"Hey Wanna Play 20 questions?'

"umm sure me first" Jack started " but lets make it 2 questions each"

"fine but.." Kate Started but was cut of by jack

' my question one; what happened on your girl's night out'

' what happens on girl's night out stays on girls' night out' Kate said with a flirtatious voice " now my question, when did you loose your virginity'

" when I was 15, to my science teacher' Jack said looking at the ground

"15 , science teacher, my jack you little rebel"

" shh, my question, do you want me"

" want you how"

"you know what I mean"

"yes jack I do"

And before she knew what was happening jack was kissing her, like really kissing her, when she felt his tongue proving at her lips she opened her mouth letting his tongue explore her mouth, her arms automatically went around his neck and his arms fell around her waist. He pulled away and saw the lust in her eyes and carried her to the bedroom, placing her on the bed. And continued kissing her, his hands slowly moving up before he cupped her breast through her shirt, kate arched up into his hand a quietly moaned into jacks mouth, which just led him on more. Jack slowly moved his arm down and brushed his hand over her crotch , and put his hand up her t-shirt and slowly pulled it on and begun kissing down her neck, he thanked god that kate had given up wearing a bra weeks ago, and he zeroed in on her already hard nipple kissing licking and sucking it. Kate was moaning more loudly now. She felt like an idiot. Him fully clothed getting no attention and kate getting more and more turned on by the second.. so she reached down and started to unbutton his white dress shirt, man she loved this shirt on him. She pulled him back up and started kissing his again while her hands went down to his belt and undid it, and slid his pants down his leg. She rubbed his growing erection threw his boxers and jack arched his head back and moaned. Jacks hands went down to Kates jeans and slowly undid them while she started putting her hands into his boxers. Slowly rubbing his member, swirling her finger around the tip, with precum slowly coming out. Jack moaned and just got kates jeans undone and slid them down her perfect legs. Leaving them both in just underwear. Jack slowly slid Kate's underwear down. And threw them sideways, where ever the rest of her clothes were, and looked at her up and down, taking in the site of her beauty. He bent down to kiss her and slid his tongue into her mouth while his hand slid further and further up her leg until he finally entered one finger into her hot center, kate screamed out in pleasure and jack smiled against her lips. And then he added a second finger, and kate moaned again, and then jack started kissing down her neck while his fingers moved inside her, she was moaning with please she wasn't going to last much longer, jack eventually got to her belly button and stopped kissing and removed his fingers, which were replaced with his tongue. Kate screamed out again. Jack fucked her with his tongue and then added a finger rubbing her clit. Kate was about to come and she knew it so she pulled jack up and whispered in his ear

"take me now I need you"

Jack entered her slowly and thrust in and out and they both where screaming and moaning in pleasure. Kate kissing jacks neck and playing with his nipped tangling her fingers in jacks chest hair. Jack rubbing her breasts and sometimes adding a finger to her hot center.

Together they reached climax and kate layed her head on jacks chest and sleep both fell upon them but before jack fell asleep and when he thought kate was asleep he kissed her temple and whispered " you amazing kate Austen I love you.,


End file.
